


Inorganic Flesh

by PositronicHeart



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alien Biology, Angst, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Inorganic buddies, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weirdness, but knowing me it probably will be, please don't get your hopes up this may not go anywhere, we'll see, weird i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositronicHeart/pseuds/PositronicHeart
Summary: When the U.S.S. Enterprise-D is called to a strange alien world, they encounter an unusual species made from an inorganic material. One of them befriends Data, but has a secret which may effect his new friend.





	Inorganic Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so this may never get finished. I just kinda threw this on here to see if anyone would care. But to be honest I have so many other projects going that this will probably just be forgotten. Sorry if the writing is sloppy, I wrote this on my phone for fun and didn't even get to the any of the cool parts. Again I'm sorry. But hey we'll see what happens. Enjoy. :)

She stood deep in the grass, running her tricorder all around the landscape before her. Her long red hair blew so much in the wind she had to hold into place to keep it from dragging her off with it. She spotted something in the grass. Something shiny. She wandered towards it, only to see it was her fellow officer and colleague Lieutanant Commander Data.

"Data!" She called. But Data was far too invested in his cozy blanket of nature. He had splayed himself out in the grass, staring at the bright blue sky above him. His golden features glew ever so brightly in the blinding light. Blinding for humans perhaps, but not the incredibly enhanced, unique being he was. "Data, what are you doing?" She asked, very confused as to his choice of activity on an important away mission, but understanding his normal curiosity about the smallest of things. Data raised his head, lifting himself up enough to meet her eyes.

"Dr. Crusher." He said, standing up out of the grass he was lying in. "Did you need something?" Beverly thought a moment, wondering how to ask him a simple question he would have a complicated answer to.

"Um, the captain will be needing us to return to the ship soon, are you ready to head back? Or are you busy?" Data cocked his head in that little Data fashion of his, dusting off his uniform to approach her.

"No Doctor, I am not busy. I am ready to return with you and the others." Data assured her. Beverly looked into his big golden eyes, still very confused as to what in the world he was hoping to accomplish by lounging about in the grass.

"All right, then let's go." Beverly took Data's hand, escorting him back to where the others had already gathered.

Commander Riker, Geordi La Forge and Lt. Worf were awaiting their arrival as the two of them approached the meeting site. Dr. Crusher and Data arrived at the site, the five of them disappearing into the mist of the transporter lights. And soon, they were back on board the _Enterprise_.

Standing in the transporter room, the five of them all headed back to the bridge together. Beverly kept a close eye on Data, who was walking just beside her in his usual casual stride. A stride that told her he was completely unaware of any questions that might be floating around in her head.

"Data," She spoke, Data turning his head slightly to face her.

"Yes Doctor?" He asked.

"Um, I was wondering, what exactly were you doing down there in the grass?" Beverly continued to walk with him towards the bridge, keeping a cool look about her, as if to lighten her question.

"I was attempting to, as they say, 'get the feel of it', by indulging myself in the warm grass." Data explained. "The hot sun heated up my internal systems so I would not have been able to stay much longer. However I became quite invested in 'the feel of it' so I am glad you came when you did." Beverly's smile lightened hearing his words, she was relieved to know she had actually assisted in his efforts.

"Well I'm glad I could help." She smiled. Data allowed her to enter first when they reached the turbolift. "So, were you successful in your attempts?" Beverly asked. Data looked at her with what she could only describe as a sudden hit of sorrow.

"I am afraid I was not completely successful in my attempts, Doctor." He said. "Although I did experience the warmth of the sun, and the feel of the grass beneath my body, it was not quite in the manner I would have prefered." He explained. Beverly saw his pain, the subtle, almost undetectable pain in his eyes. She understood what he was speaking of. Everyone knew. His forever longing for humanity. Data had always, ever since his friends had known him, dreamt of his own humanity. Of being a living human being, able to experience all the wonderful sensations and emotions as humans can. He constantly studied humanity, the people around him, the history of Earth, to better understand the nature of humans, to therefore better himself. But his efforts were always sadly lessened by the constant reminder that he was not truly human, but android.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep that's it for now. Once again angst at its highest degree. Oh, but this isn't even close to what I'm capable of, believe me. It gets worse but we may never know. Well I hope you enjoyed this dismal piece of whatever, and if you really want to know what I had planned, I could tell you about it in a comment. I'll warn for spoilers in case there are some folks out there who actually believe I can do this. There's always tomorrow.


End file.
